The Abberant
Introduction blurb to the aberrant here... All Aberrants have a base lifespan of 250 YEARS. The only way that they can extend their lives are to continue to study their chosen PATHS OF MAGIC. At the Medius Rank an Aberrant's life will grow to 700 YEARS and once they master their Path of Magic they will achieve the rank of Dominus and a lifespan of 1000 YEARS. Beyond this point there is no way for an Aberrant to extend their life. Something here SALT & BRICK DUST ° DISEASE ° INJURY SALT -- BRICK DUST -- DISEASE -- INJURY -- There are three paths of magic that a young aberrant can choose: FRSYI, LUX and NYX. Frsyi magic is that of the elemental nature: the ability to control the elements and form a kinship with animals. Lux magic is that of light: they are focused on healing and defensive. Finally, Nyx magic is that of darkness: abilities that harm others and are offensive. As a child, the Aberrant will be drawn to one of the three through dreams and a "sense" of something calling to them. Their first bursts of magic will typically reflect one of these three paths: a withered bud will suddenly burst into bloom, a bully will break out in hives, or a scraped knee will stop aching. Small little hints as to which path will suit them best. Of course, the Aberrant will always be able to choose their own Path or they will be instructed towards one or another by their family. It is up to the player how their character's magic is shaped. Typically, an Aberrant will be instructed by a Dominus in their chosen Path, but there are other taboo practices in which one can increase their magical power. Study is not the only means for an Aberrant to increase their magical skill. Consuming the flesh and blood of one of the Eidolon will increase their powers as well. The victimized species must be the same alignment as the Aberrant's path of magic. For example: a Nyx Aberrant must consume a Wraith. Likewise, a Lux Aberrant must consume a Celestial. And, a Frsyi gains taboo power from an Elemental. Aberrant are capable of reproducing with any other species with the exception of the REVENANT and CHANGELINGS. All children born from an Aberrant and another supernatural creature will either be a Changeling. Something here... When making an Aberrant application characters start off with the rank of Initium with 3''' Initium Abilities and '''2 Medius Abilities. After 5 IC POSTS you can purchase additional abilities or purchase higher ranks. There are also a handful of additional abilities which can be purchased after 5 IC posts. They are as follows: * BORROWED ABILITY -- Purchase an ability from another Path of Magic. Cap of 3 non-Dominus abilities per character. * STOLEN ABILITY -- Purchase an ability from another Species. Cap of 2 non-Super Rare abilities per character. * UNIQUE ABILITY -- Create your own ability which must be approved by the admin. INITIUM ABILITIES °absorbtion -- The ability to use one power from another character through physical contant. Your character will have this ability for the remainder of the thread. °enhanced senses -- This person's senses are enhanced to superhuman level. °umbragenisis -- The ability to create shadows and darkness without a source and control its intensity. However, without umbrakinesis they are unable to control it. °umbrakinesis -- The user has the ability to shape and manipulate darkness. However, these shadows have no substance and manipulation lasts for up to one hour. °night vision -- User has excellent night vision, the ability to see in low light conditions or even total darkness. However, without enhanced senses they are incapable of seeing better than they are naturally. °unfavorable -- A victim is cursed with bad luck for the next hour. Any endevor that they have left up to chance will not fall in their favor. °curses-minor -- A victim is cursed with low-level negativity: depression that lasts for an hour, neasuea, a sudden phobia, dellusions, and hallucinations. MEDIUS ABILITIES °curses-medius -- A victim is cursed with low-level negativity: depression that lasts for a month, neasuea, a sudden phobia, dellusions, and hallucinations. °dark command -- The ability to command a Wraith with a single task. This Aberrant can give up to 3 commands per thread. °night enhancement -- The ability to use umbrakinesis to give physical weapons an edge by wrapping them in shadow. Weapons in this form are able to cause double damage against wielders of Light abilities and create a damaging effect on the victim’s mental health. °nox mimicry -- The user can appear as a shadow figure. This shadow is no bigger than the user, but can take any shape. Light exposed onto user will not expose their true form. °unhealing -- User can undo any wound, disease, injury on another living being that that has been healed or cured. This can be done to impair an opponent, or undo cures that get rid of diseases. This damage requires Lux Medius Healing to repair. °shadow roads -- The user has the ability to teleport themselves through shadows. The darker the shadow the further the user is able to go with the maximum distance of 500 miles. DOMINUS ABILITIES °bleak summoning -- The ability to summon a Wraith, both for RP purposes as well as acting as an NPC. The Wraith will linger for 3 threads and the Aberrant will have a 50% power boost with their other abilities. °curses-absolute -- The negative effects of these curses will last until a victim is cured by blessing-absolute. °necromancy -- The ability to command both vampires and revenant, up to 5 at a time. This control lasts until they are cured by lambent break.